


Imprints

by jasthelion



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's straight up dirty. Possibly a plot if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprints

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on AFF too.

Woohyun tries to find leverage to hold himself steady but he can't. The wall offers very little of that. He lets out loud moans, cries and pleads of Dongwoo's name as he's being fucked thoroughly against the wall. Dongwoo's nails dig sharply into his hips, aiming to leave bruises and Woohyun tries to muffle his voice into his elbow. He's not being merciful, he didn't ask to for Dongwoo to be merciful.  
The way that Dongwoo thrusts into his ass is the way he exactly asked for it to be. This rough and this bruising. It hurts him, it's pleasure to him. Dongwoo's slender fingers wrap around his cock and his knees nearly give up on him if it hadn't been for Dongwoo's other hand firmly on his hip.

"You like this, don't you?" Dongwoo whispers into his ear, hisses is more like it. Woohyun inhales sharply before he nods, his cock throbbing in Dongwoo's hand. He wants to come, he wants to be pushed over the edge but something tells him Dongwoo's not going to let him have it that easily.

"You're a filthy slut, you know that?" Dongwoo hisses once more and Woohyun moans into his elbow, his eyes shutting tightly. Yes, he wants to say but the word disappears before he even gets close to uttering it. Dongwoo's finger close tighter around his cock, stroking him with slow, firms movements and Woohyun’s muscles tense up. Heat rushes through his body, makes him shake and he begs for a release.

"Please Dongwoo, please..." Woohyun stutters, his breathing shaky and uneven. His nails digs into his palms as his fingers curl into his fists. It's almost as if he could feel Dongwoo smirking through the way he presses a kiss against his bruised shoulder and he whimpers. Dongwoo's not going to let him, not yet.

When Dongwoo pulls out of him, leaves him aching for more, that's when he wants to punch the wall. Dongwoo brings him so close only to pull out and Woohyun always begs for him not to, but it's rare of Dongwoo to listen to him.

"Dongwoo, please-" Woohyun pleads, his eyes rimmed with tears and he's frustrated. Dongwoo's toying with him, pushing him towards the edge and all he just wants is to come over it. But Dongwoo doesn't give him that. Instead, he can feel the way that Dongwoo spreads his ass and pushes two of his fingers into him. It catches him off guard and a loud gasp falls past his lips.

He loves Dongwoo's cock, as much as he loves being pushed to the edge by just being thoroughly fucked - the way that Dongwoo twists and presses his fingers into him makes him weak. He cries out as he presses his forehead against the wall, pushing his ass back onto Dongwoo's fingers desperately.

Dongwoo's one hand lands firmly on his hip, forcing him to stop but the way that his fingers keep pressing into him, turning and pushing has him letting out breathy sounds, gasps coming out past his lips.

"Are you close, you little slut? You're tense, I can feel it around my fingers," Dongwoo whispers sharply into his ear and Woohyun whimpers, pressing his chin down. He tells him yes, his eyes stained with tears from how Dongwoo keeps toying with him.

"Tell me, do you want my cock or my fingers inside you when I drive you over the edge?" He asks, his voice low as he pulls out his fingers and Woohyun wants to protest, to tell him not to but he the questions forces him to think. He swallows thickly, his chest heaving as he pants.

"Your cock, hyung- please, please, please..." Woohyun begs, his voice cracking as heat continues to spread over his body. It drives him closer, makes him want to fall apart because how Dongwoo uses him but he doesn't. He will be allowed to come soon.

"You should hear yourself, begging for me to fuck you. I should let the rest hear about this, don't you think?" Dongwoo says with a hum and Woohyun could have sworn he heard a grin on Dongwoo's lips but he doesn't say anything. Instead he only presses his fist harder into the wall.

The stretch of Dongwoo's cock is always as new as if it was the first time. Woohyun muffles his moans into his elbow and he shuts his eyes tightly. Dongwoo's hand presses firmly on the small of his back and he tries his best to be still as he's being stretched once again by the girth of his cock. It's a fantastic feeling, he thinks. He loves it.

Woohyun knows that when Dongwoo grabs his hips, they both are coming close to an end. His own cock hurts from neglect and it's almost as if he can feel Dongwoo's pulsating inside him. His mind blurs when Dongwoo picks up a speed, harder than before and Woohyun grabs his cock to pump himself to a release. Dongwoo mentions something about how tight he is but it only slips his mind.

"I'm, Dongwoo--" He says with a whimper, dragging his fingers along his cock fast while trying to match up with Dongwoo's pace. He doesn't manage to finish his sentence before he spills into his hand. His whole body tenses, his hand moving faster along his length and the most obscene moans slip past his lips.

Dongwoo isn't short after him. Woohyun let's him being thrusted into, the post-orgasm sensation making him feel in the most wonderful ways. When Dongwoo's nails almost draws blood, that's when Woohyun knows they're both done. His body feels tender, his eyes unfocused and his mind hazy. Dongwoo gives a few more languid pushes of his hips into Woohyun's ass before he finally pulls out. Woohyun gives an inaudible gasp and he almost collapses against the wall when Dongwoo let's go. His arms are too weak to hold him up, not to mention his legs.

Arms come around his waist and he relaxes into the embrace immediately. Dongwoo presses a soft kiss to his neck before he slowly rubs his hand over Woohyun's stomach.

"You okay, baby?" Dongwoo asks and Woohyun's stomach fills with butterflies at how quickly the persona change had been but he nods. He nods with his eyes closed. It is also with his eyes closed that Dongwoo leads him to their bed and helps him lie down.

Woohyun shivers feeling how Dongwoo's hands run over his tender muscles, his sore legs and his shaking arms. He would have smiled if he wasn't too tired.


End file.
